Ruby the Gamer
by garylee733
Summary: Ruby Rose wakes up on the morning of her entry into Signal Academy with the powers of the Gamer. Watch as she progresses through her time there and then on to team RWBY with this new power intact. Watch out Remnant her come the Gamer. Ladybug/Freezerburn


**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the elements here in contained, nor do I own any of the gamer elements within. That said I happen to be a massive fan of RWBY and enjoy the other gamer stories floating around this sight. In particular I love the Percy Jackson and the Game. It's a great story and I thought the Rwby fandom could benefit from more stories in this same vein. I'm going to try and not have the exponential power curve that can be seen in the gamer stories however as I like the other supporting characters to still be relevant in battle. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Rwby: Birth of a Gamer

Ruby was so excited last night she barely slept. Today was the day she was accepted to Signal, the local huntsman and huntress school. She had spent most of the last night getting her school supplies together and imagining what the school must be like. Yang had already been going there for two year and had made these badass shotgun gauntlets. She couldn't wait to make her own weapon.

As she woke up this morning however she saw this strange blue floating box above her head that said:

 **You have slept in your own bed, HP and MP have been restored 100% each, and all negative status effects have been cured.**

As Ruby started freaking out over this floating box in front of her she heard a knock on her door. Her father Tai yelled out, "Hurry up Ruby you don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Just then a new box appeared in front of her saying:

 **Quest Alert:**

 **Don't be late: Make it to school on time**

 **Reward: 10 xp**

 **Failure: Yang uses all the hot water, detention with Qrow**

 **Yes/No?**

As Ruby was puzzling how to get rid of this box she hears Tai knocking on Yang's door, from past experience she knew if she didn't hurry to the bathroom now Yang would hog it for the next forty five minutes. As she rushed to beat Yang her hand pressed the Yes button and the screen disappeared.

After a nice relaxing shower while eating some cookie crisps she saw a box saying status and clicked on it thinking, what the hell maybe this will give me some more information. Suddenly a larger blue semitransparent screen showed up showing:

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Lvl : 1**

 **HP: 106/106**

 **MP: 52/52**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title - None**

 **Species - Human**

 **STR - 1**

 **VIT - 1 (+2) = 3**

 **DEX - 2 (+2) = 4**

 **INT - 2**

 **WIS - 1**

 **LUC – 3**

 **Ruby is the daughter of Summer Rose and Tai Xiao Long and half-sister to Yang. She aspires to be a huntress and protect people. She is currently a first year academy student and can't wait to get started.**

 **Semblance: Speed Lvl 2, increase speed by 3x for 10 MP per minute.**

 **Status - ? Gives Ruby + 2 VIT, +2 DEX, 5 MP per level, and ?**

She couldn't make heads or tails of what that all meant, what did the stats do? How did hers compare to others? Was this normal, she didn't remember Tai or Yang mentioning stats and levels. Just then she saw Yang walk down stairs and she saw something unusual. Above her head was a blue bow saying: **Yang Xiao Long Lvl 6**. Ruby was so taken aback when she tried to look at it harder something happened, another of these Oum damn screens popped up reading:

 **Through a special act a new skill was developed.**

 **Observe Lvl 1: Allows the user to view the stats of those around them, may give more information as they level up the skill. Warning cannot be used on those that are much higher level than the user.**

Now when she looked at Yang it said:

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Lvl : 6**

 **HP: 234/234**

 **MP: 99/99**

 **Species - Human**

 **Title - None**

 **STR - 9**

 **VIT - 7**

 **DEX - 5**

 **INT - 4**

 **WIS - 6**

 **LUC – 4**

 **Semblance: Power Lvl 4, for every 20 HP damage Yang takes she gains 1 STR for 10 minutes, takes 35 MP to activate, lasts until buff has run out.**

 **Yang is the daughter of Raven Branwen and Tai Xiao Long and half-sister to rwby. She aspires to be a huntress and live a life of adventure. She is currently a third year academy student. She's looking forward to working with her sister.**

As Ruby sees all of this it seems close to what she already knew about her sister. I mean she knew about her sister's semblance, even if it wasn't in as specific of detail. This just seemed so weird; I mean how did she gain this new power? It wasn't a semblance as she already knew hers was her speed. What did it all mean? As these thoughts all buzzed around her head Tai put down the paper he was reading and told his daughters to leave, despite Yang's protest, so they would make it to school on time. Signal was a short tem minute walk away from their house, on the other side of the island.

During this walk Yang was chattering on and on to Ruby telling her all about Signal and what she needed to lookout for. Ruby however heard none of this she was instead looking at the status window trying to figure out what all of these stats meant. Eventually she navigated to a more in-depth screen that showed what they did.

 **STR: Strength shows how much raw strength a person has, allows certain weapons to be wielded and affects damage form melee weapons.**

 **DEX: Dexterity indicates the amount of finesse a person has and contributes to their overall speed and agility, can also affect the damage of some melee weapons.**

 **VIT: Vitality represents the durability of a person and bolsters their endurance and heath, +2 HP per Lvl for each level of vitality.**

 **INT: Intelligence indicates how much raw mental power a person has and how much a person can retain from lessons, also grants +1 MP per level for each level in intelligence. Some abilities require high intelligence.**

 **WIS: Wisdom represents how fast someone can process what they know and how much common sense a person has, is used in several skills.**

 **LUC: Luck is how lucky a person is, affects critical hits and loot drops.**

As she finished reading all of this Yang snapped her fingers in front of Ruby and said, "Ruby you there? You've been spacing out on me all morning. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yah I'm fine just trying to think if there's anything I forgot for today. It's been a busy few weeks and I keep thinking there's something I'm missing."

"I understand Rubs, just trying to make sure that everything's fine. Take care and I'll see you at lunch." Yang said as they entered the school ground.

Just then another notification popped up reading:

 **Quest Complete: Don't be late.**

 **Reward: 10 xp**

As she entered the building she was awash in a sea of faces with names and levels floating above their heads. As Ruby made it to home room she noticed that most people seemed to range in level from 1 to 10. When she entered home room she was thankful to see someone familiar.

"So Little Red how's my favorite niecey doing?" asked Qrow from the front of the classroom.

"Not bad, can't wait to get started with the combat training and see which weapon style really fits me. How about you, ready to get back to teaching?"

"For my little niecey's I guess. All right class, pay attention. I'm Qrow and I'll be your homeroom and combat instructor. Over the next four years we're going to try and get you ready for the life of huntsman and huntresses, local police, or sheriffs for some of the outer villages. All of these will require you to be able to take care of yourselves and stay alive. My job is to try and keep you guys just that, alive. Now in the next few minutes we will all be heading outside to where we keep several of the practice weapons that we keep on sight. We will be trying to match each of you to a weapon and fighting style that works for you. Say in a nice orderly line and no screwing around."

As they were lead out they came to a training field of sorts with a target range and training post area. Next to it was a series of lockers all of which had a variety of weapons within. For the next hour Qrow ran the kids through several different types of weapons. As Ruby tried out the practice weapons none of them felt right in her hands. She didn't have the raw strength for more brute force weapons like maces and war hammers and the quicker weapons like rapiers and whips just didn't feel right. Then Uncle Qrow handed her a scythe.


End file.
